


Shades of Camelot

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Fics [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Arthur meets someone at Glastonbury who has been waiting for him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author: ** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Shades of Camelot   
**Rating:** PG


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:**Merlin goes to the last place he saw Arthur in hopes of finding him.  
-  
**Prompt:**381\. Eternity

**Part 1**

Merlin stood on the spot where he last saw Arthur. It was changed now. The lake was gone, and the tor was in ruins.

“If you can hear me, we need you more than ever.” Merlin took a deep breath and sighed. our leaders are corrupt and immoral. “Please Arthur, it’s time for you to return. “

Merlin bowed his head and stood still as he listened to the wind. He didn’t hear a reply. What was worse, he didn’t feel any magick.

Merlin assumed that with the lake gone that meant its lady was also gone. Without her, the magick that had been rooted in that place had drifted away, never to be found again.

“Arthur, you weren’t meant to spend an eternity on that side of the veil. You were meant to come back to this world and take your place as king once more. You were and always will be the Once and Future King.”

“Hello?” A voice behind Merlin caught him by surprise. “Are you in need of some help or do you always speak to yourself?”

Merlin turned around and caught his breath. It was Arthur! He was so surprised that he couldn’t speak right away.

“Sir? Do I need to call ‘999’?” Arthur asked.

“No. I’m just surprised to see you there. What is your name?” Merlin hoped his eyes weren’t deceiving him.

“My name is Arthur.” Arthur held out a hand to Merlin. “What is your name?”

“Merlin.” Merlin took Arthur’s hand and shook it. “I’m Merlin.” 

Arthur patted him on the shoulder. “You definitely look like a wizard with your long grey hair and that scraggly beard. “ 

“I suppose you wouldn’t recognize me like this. I was a young man when we last were together. The same age as you are now. “

“What are you talking about?” Arthur frowned. “I’ve never met you before today.”

Merlin shook his head. “Not in this life, Arthur, but in another. I have waited centuries for you to return and here you are.” He smiled at the confused look on Arthur’s face. “Tell me about your life now.”

“I play football at university and I hope to get a spot in a professional team. I have a girlfriend. She wants to be a doctor.”

“Guinevere?” Merlin smiled at Arthur’s surprise. “Or do they call her Gwen in this life as they did in the other.”

“Yes, her name is Guinevere. We have a laugh about it.” Arthur looked out towards the tor. “I have come here before. I’m drawn to it but I don’t understand why.”

‘This is the spot where I sent you to Avalon on a boat. There was a lake here at that time.” Merlin told him.

Arthur shrugged. “I don’t know what it is. I don’t think I’m who you think I am.”

“You are Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King. You’ve come back to reclaim your throne and lead us into peace and prosperity.” Merlin smiled. “I am here to help you do just that.”

“Is there someone I can call to come get you?” Arthur asked. “Do you stay near here?”

“My place is with you.” Merlin put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “I will go where you go.”

Arthur thought for a moment then replied. “Then we should go. My car is over there. My flat isn’t far. You can stay with me for now.”

“Thank you, Sire.” Merlin bowed his head.

Arthur nodded. “Right.”


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:**Arthur brings Merlin to his flat.  
-  
**Prompt:**381\. “It’s not what it looks like.”

**Part 2**

Arthur looked at the old man sitting in the seat beside him as he drove. Merlin was asleep with a smile on his face.

“Whatever your dreaming, I’m glad you’re enjoying it.” Arthur shook his head. “Crazy old man.”

When Arthur reached his flat, he shook merlin by the shoulder. “Wake up! We’re here.”

Merlin woke with a snort and looked around. “Are we at the castle?”

“No. We are in the car park beside my flat. Come on. I’ll help you upstairs.”

Merlin struggled to get out of the car and waited for Arthur to come help him. “How many stairs?”

“Two flights.” Arthur let merlin lean on him as they headed inside. “I can’t afford a flat in a building with a lift. I can barely afford this one.” 

“Your father…”

“Is dead.” Arthur finished his sentence. “It’s just me and my sister, Morgana. Gwen and I share the flat with her and whatever boyfriend she has at the moment. She’s a very friendly person. “

Merlin just chuckled. “I bet.”

When they finally reach the flat, Arthur opened the door. He dropped his keys on the table and looked around.

“Expecting someone?” Merlin asked.

“I thought that Gwen or Morgana might be home, but I suspect they are at the library.” Arthur pointed to a chair in the lounge. “Have a seat and I’ll put the kettle on.”

“You know how to do that?” Merlin chuckled.

“Of course, I do. I’m not an imbecile.” Arthur sighed and went into the kitchen.

The door opened and Gwen and Morgana came in. Gwen froze in her tracts when she saw Merlin sitting in the lounge. 

Morgana put down her bag. “Who the hell are you?”

Arthur leaned out of the kitchen doorway. “That’s Merlin.”

Gwen turned around and pushed Arthur back into the kitchen. “You brought some old homeless man into our flat. What were you thinking?”

“Look. It’s not what it looks like.” Arthur could tell by the look on her face she wasn’t pleased with him. “He’s just lonely. We can let him stay for the night and then I can take him to the police station. He’s bound to be escaped from some old folks’ home somewhere. He’s as old as dirt and a little senile.”

Where did you find him?” Gwen asked.

“I went to that spot near the Tor again. He was there and he was talking to himself, but I heard my name, so I approached him. He’s harmless Gwen. Let him stay just for one night.”

“Fine but you take him to the police in the morning.” Gwen sighed. “I suppose is should fix him some food. I wonder when he last had a good meal.”

“I don’t know. Thank you for doing this.” Arthur kissed her cheek.

In the lounge, Merlin was smiling at Morgana.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” Morgana eyed him suspiciously. “Are you a nutter?”

“You’re even more beautiful than I remembered.” Merlin looked away. “I think of the way you were before we… it doesn’t matter. That was another lifetime ago.”

Morgana frowned. “Right. You are a nutter.”


	4. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin stays the night.  
-  
**Prompt:** 382 A Quiet Place

**Part 3**

At dinner, Merlin ate like he was starving. Food had never tasted so good. It seemed like all of his senses were alive for the first time in centuries.

Arthur watched him eat a third plateful of food. He looked over at gwen and found her frowning. "Can I speak to you privately, Gwen?"

Gwen nodded and followed him into their room.

Arthur shut the door. "I know you're mad but I still think we should let him stay the night."

"Arthur, I'm not sure. Maybe you should take him to the police now." Gwen sat down on the bed. "Before he eats us out of house and home."

"Wherever he came from, they must not feed him well. We can put him in the box room. He just needs a quiet place to rest."

"Promise me." Gwen looked up at him.

"In the morning, I will take him to the police and they can find out who he is and where he came from." Arthur sat beside her and took her hand. "I promise."

"One night and that is all." Gwen told him.

At the table, Morgana watched Merlin eat. "Does no one feed you?"

Merlin looked up. "I am not as good a cook as the Queen. I do the best I can. Where is your husband, my lady?"

"I'm not married and I'm not a lady." Morgana put her napkin on the table.

"Nothing's changed there it seems." Merlin chuckled.

"You are so rude." Morgana glared at him and folded her arms across her chest.

Merlin chuckled and pushed his plate back. "You're still beautiful."

"Tell me, were you an arse in Camelot too?" Morgana asked.

"I was Arthur's faithful servant and friend. I didn't have time to be an arse."

Arthur and Gwen came out of their room and came back to the table.

"Merlin, you can stay the night. You can sleep in the box room." Arthur told him. "There's an old cot in there. Come." Arthur motioned for him to follow.

Merlin got up and bowed at Gwen then winked at Morgana before following Arthur to the box room.

"I hope that I'm not causing trouble." Merlin said as he sat down on the cot.

"No, but it would help if we knew where you came from and if anyone will be looking for you." Arthur opened the cupboard door in the room and took out bedding. He put them on the cot beside Merlin.

"I have no one looking for me. I rented a room in the inn. I like this place. Its quiet. No loud drunks singing at the top of their lungs." Merlin patted the bed.

"Where were you before you lived at the inn?" Arthur asked.

"A place that no longer exists." Merlin smiled. "I'm tired. I must rest."

Arthur nodded. "See you in the morning. Oh. The loo is down the hall, last door on the left."

"Thank you Sire." Merlin smiled.

Arthur left Merlin to rest, shutting the door behind him.

The next morning, Morgana came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Hello Morgana."

Morgana stared at the young man standing in her way. "Who are you?"

"I'm Merlin. Don't you recognize me? This is the way I looked the last time I saw you." Merlin gave her a heated look of appreciation.

"Arthur!" Morgana shouted. "Get out here now!"


	5. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin tries to explain what happened  
-  
**Prompt:** 383 Hocus Pocus

**Part 4**

Arthur burst out of his room. He looked at Morgana then back to Merlin. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"It's me. Merlin." Merlin grinned.

"I need a lie down." Morgana slipped into her bedroom.

"And some clothes." Merlin smirked. "Although, I don't mind if you're naked."

"Where's the old man?" Arthur pushed past Merlin to look into the box room. "And how did you get in here?"

"I am the old man, Arthur." Merlin chuckled. "You should see your face."

"If you're the old man, how did you turn into you?" Arthur folded his arms across his chest.

"I used magick." Merlin scratched his head. "Frankly, I didn't think it would work. It's been a while since I used any magick." 

"You're telling me you did some Hocus Pocus and poof, you're young again." Arthur leaned against the wall. "This is making my head hurt. Magick isn't real. It can't be."

"Arthur, magick is real and it always has been." Merlin patted him on the shoulder.

Gwen walked out of the bedroom and looked at Merlin. "I told you he would be trouble. I'm going to put the kettle on."

"Gwen, a little help here." Arthur called out after her.

"You brought him here. He's your problem." Gwen answered back.

"Why did you pretend to be an old man then turn into you?" Arthur asked.

"I was an old man. Merlin rubbed his arms. "I need to be young again to serve you."

"Merlin, I'm not a king. I can't afford servants on what I make. I have no idea what you think you are going to do." Arthur rubbed his temples and sighed. "You're mental. Gwen is going to kill me for bringing you here."

"She won't. She loves you." Merlin chuckled. "Now Morgana on the other hand…."

"No. Morgana will have your guts not mine." Arthur grinned.

"Maybe I should show her my wand." Merlin smirked.

"Bloody hell! You are mental." Arthur shook his head and walked away.


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin talks with Morgana  
-  
**Prompt:** 384 Get Out

**Part 5**

Arthur walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. He looked up at Gwen. "If I knew he was going to be trouble, I wouldn't have brought him home."

"But you did and know you know." Gwen put a cup of tea in front of him. "It was a good disguise. Nobody would think an old man would be any trouble but you were wrong and now you have to deal with it."

"I'll deal with it. That's not all. He says that he used magick to turn young again so he could serve me." Arthur raked his hand through his hair. "Merlin says that magick is real."

"Do you believe him?" Gwen sat down at the table with a cup of tea.

"I don't know what I believe." Arthur picked up his cup. "I guess the plan of sending him back to his old folks home is a no go."

"Unless you can talk him into turning old again." Gwen pushed a plate of toast at Arthur. "He seems very interested in Morgana."

"I noticed." Arthur picked up a slice of toast and looked at it. "What if he thinks Morgana has magick? King Arthur's sister was a witch in the legends."

"Not all of them but Morgana does have those nightmares of hers. That couldn't be magick, could it?" Gwen took a sip of tea.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Arthur took a bite of toast.

"Arthur, where is our magickal house guest right now?" Gwen stirred her tea. "It's too quiet."

Arthur shrugged then took a sip of tea. "You think he's up to something."

"Yes. All of this is just too coincidental to me." Gwen looked toward the doorway. "You better go check on him before he gets into trouble with Morgana. She doesnt take all those self defense classes for fun you know."

Arthur got up and looked down the hall. "I don't see him. Maybe he left."

"You had better go check." Gwen waved him out of the room.

As soon as Arthur was out of sight, Merlin slipped into Morgana's room. He found her sitting on the bed brushing her hair already dressed.

Merlin held the doorknob and whispered a spell to keep it locked. "Morgana, we need to talk."

"No. You need to get out before I scream and make you wish you were never born." Morgana put down her brush and stood up. "Get out!"

"Shout all you want. I sealed us in here." Merlin took a step closer. "I had wondered if you would be reborn. I'm pleased that you were." He caressed her cheek. "I didn't do the right thing by you. I have always regretted it. I want to make amends."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Morgana took a step back.

"I think you do." Merlin took a step closer. "I feel the magick coursing through you. You have seen me in your dreams. You knew I was coming."

"I..I may have but you dont look like you did in my dreams." Morgana felt the edge of the bed on the back of her leg. "You were different."

Merlin smiled. "Yes." He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Morgana pushed him off then slapped him. "What are you doing?"

"Remember Morgana." Merlin rubbed his cheek to stop the stinging. "I need you to remember."

Morgana felt dizzy and sat down hard on the bed. "You killed me! Twice!"

"Yes." Merlin sat beside her. "I should have helped you deal with your magick but I was afraid of being found out and executed. I was wrong and I want to teach you how to use your magick the way I should have back then. We need to work together to protect Arthur. He may not be a king in this life but he is meant to do great things."

"I know. I've seen." Morgana looked at Merlin and put her hand on the red mark on his cheek. "I loved you once. I'm much more to blame than you are for the way I was in Camelot. I let the wrong people influence me."

"Lets just take this second chance that we've been given to do better for each other." Merlin smiled. "I loved you once as well."

Morgana kissed his cheek then his lips. "A second chance sounds good."

Merlin took her hand and kissed it. "We better find Arthur and Gwen they are probably looking for us by now."

Merlin held out his hand and the door opened. Arthur was standing there about to knock.

"What's going on here?" Arthur asked. "Morgana?"

Morgana smirked. "You're still a prat. Leave us be."

Arthur frowned but walked away.

Morgana gave him a wicked smile. "Close the door Merlin. We have much to …. discuss."


	7. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin and Morgana solve a problem. Merlin makes a promise.  
-  
**Prompt:** 385 Scream

**Part 6**

Two nights had passed since Merlin and Morgana had their talk. Everyone was in their beds when an ear splitting scream came from Morgana's room.

Merlin was the first through the door. He cupped Morgana's face in his hands. "Tell me what you saw, Morgana. Tell me why you are so frightened." 

Morgana grabbed Merlin's wrists and pulled his hands away. Her eyes were wild as she looked at him. "Mordred is coming. He will kill Arthur again. Merlin, we must stop him." 

Arthur and Gwen stood in the doorway. They looked at each other and frowned. 

"All this 'King Arthur' stuff has to stop." Arthur took a step into the room. "It's nothing but a fantasy." 

"Arthur, I assure you it's very real." Merlin sat on the bed beside Morgana. "Leave us. Morgana and I need to talk." 

Gwen pulled Arthur out of Morgana's room by the arm. "Come on Arthur. Let's go back to bed." 

Arthur let Gwen pull him away but as he left he looked back at Merlin and Morgana holding hands. 

When they got back to their room, Gwen shut the door. "Arthur what if this 'King Arthur' stuff isn't a fantasy? What if it's real?"

"It couldn't be, could it?" Arthur sat on the bed. "If Morgana saw Mordred and Mordred is who killed King Arthur, then that means he's here to kill me again. I can't wrap my head around that." 

"You had better." Gwen sat down beside him. "I'm scared."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Gwen. "I know. So am I." 

Merlin was dressed and ready by the time Morgana met him by the front door. 

"Are you sure we should do this, Merlin?" Morgana asked as she picked up her keys. 

"We don't have a choice. We have to protect Arthur." Merlin opened the door. "You can stay in the car if you want. I'll do it on my own." 

"No. You'll need my magick to combine with yours." Morgana went through the door. "Let's hurry." 

It took Merlin and Morgana an hour to find Mordred. He was hanging out on a street corner with a group of teenage boys. He was the youngest of the group. Morgana pulled to the curb and they both got out. 

Merlin looked around and spotted a surveillance camera. He held out his hand and it went dark, then he whispered a spell that knocked all of the boys out. 

Morgana opened the boot of the car. "How long until he wakes?"

"Until I wake him. All I have to do is release the spell." Merlin picked up Mordred in a fireman's lift and dumped him into the boot of the car. "Let's hurry. We need to be out of the city to do what we need to do." 

Morgana got behind the wheel as Merlin closed the boot. She looked over at Merlin as he got in. "Where to?" 

"Go south." Merlin told her. "There is a forest about 60 kilometers from here. We can do it there." 

"Are you sure you remember the spell?" Morgana asked. 

"Yes." Merlin took her hand. "No one will ever know what we are about to do." 

"Who would believe us if we told them?" Morgana pulled away from the curb.   
  


Early the next morning, Arthur went to check on Morgana. He looked in Merlin's room. He rushed to the kitchen after finding their rooms empty. 

"Gwen, they're both gone." Arthur looked at the table by the door. "Morgana's keys are gone." 

Gwen frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this." 

"So do I." Arthur frowned.    
  


Merlin took Mordred out of the boot of the car and started carrying him down a well hidden path. Morgana trailed after him. 

Merlin stopped at a clearing and put Mordred on the ground. He reached out for Morgana's hand. 

Morgana grabbed Merlin's hand and held it tight as Merlin spoke words she didn't understand. 

Mordred sat up and looked around. "Where am I? Who are you people?" 

Those were the last words he spoke as he started to fade into nothing. As he disappeared, he screamed. It hung in the air for a moment then everything went silent. 

"Is he dead?" Morgana asked.

"No. He has been wiped from existence. It's not the same as death." Merlin sighed. "Morgana… I have to go." 

"No! You are not going to leave me now." Morgana flung her arms around him. "You can't."

"I don't want to but this body is old and its weak." Merlin kissed her cheek. "Morgana, I will be reborn." 

"Where? How?" Morgana looked into his eyes. "How will I know it's you?"

Merlin pulled away and put his hand on Morgana's stomach and smiled. "I'm there already. I will see you soon." 

Morgan looked down at his hand and realized what he was telling her. 

"I love you." Merlin took a few more steps away from her and turned to dust before her eyes. 

Morgana wiped her tears. "I love you too." She looked down at her stomach. "See you soon." 


End file.
